Natsu's Plan
by Neutron21
Summary: Sequel dari Only for Me. Sudah 2 tahun setelah Natsu dan Lucy menjalin hubungan. Namun suatu hari sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Apakah itu? Read to Find out!


Halo semua! Hikaru Kembali! Sekarang Hikaru akan mempersembahkan fic pairing...NaLu lagi..

Oke! Sebenarnya fic ini adalah request dari adik perempuanku. Dan juga dia ngotot mau pairing Nalu. Terus ngikutin aku kemana aja dan sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

Akhirnya nyerah dan buat aja deh...hehehehe. Jadi kalo nanti gaje jangan terlalu herannya. Namanya juga fic dadakan!

Fic ini juga saya persebahkan untuk Hiro Mashima~sensei yang berulang tahun tanggal 3 Mei hari ini.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR YA!

**Natsu's Plan**

Pairing: **Natsu x Lucy**

Genre: **Humor and Romance**

Diclaimer: **Of course is Hiro Mashima~sensei**

Happy Reading!

**Normal POV**

Cerita ini dimulai dari saat pagi hari di Guild Fairy Tail yang terletak di kota Magnolia. Hari ini sepertinya Guild ini tidak ribut seperti biasanya. Member-membernya juga seperti tidak sedang mood untuk bertarung namun bersikap biasa.

Mirajane mengelap gelas, Erza memakan straberry cakenya, Gray sedang topless yang tentu terus diperhatikan Juvia dari pagi, Elfman dan Lisana sedang menjalankan misi, Laxus sedang pergi entah kemana dengan Raijinshu, Gajeel sedang makan cemilannya yang penuh dengan zat besi atau bisa dibilang itu memang besi, Levy membaca buku, Happy yang gagal memberikan ikan segar pada Charle namun sekarang dengan shusi, Master Makarow sepertinya tertidur.

Namun semua berubah saat pintu Guild terbuka. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut salmon dengan scarf bemotif kotak-kotak. Sekujur tubuhnya memutih dengan tatapan sayu sambil berjalan menuju meja bar seperti zombie.

Semua member terheran-heran melihat reaksi Salamander mereka itu namun mereka tidak berani bertanya karena mereka takut kalau-kalau Natsu beneran jadi zombie. Bisa-bisa otak mereka nanti dimakan terkecuali Gajeel yang memang tidak takut. Mungkin karena dia siap meladeni Natsu atau mungkin dia merasa aman karena tengkorak bahkan otaknya itu terbuat besi.

"Apa kabar, Natsu?" sapa Mira yang sepertinya tidak menyadari metamorfosisnya Natsu. Semua anggota Fairy Tail pun memberikan jempol pada Mira sambil berpikir _"Kamu memang berani...bahkan dengan zombie Natsu"._ Sedangkan Waren sudah memesan peti mati khusus untuk Mirajane kalau terjadi sesuatu.

Natsu pun duduk di kursi dan bersandar di meja bar sedangkan Mira masih memperhatikannya. Semua orang masih waspada mengawasi Natsu terkecuali Jet dan Droy yang sudah siap melindungi Levy dan menghadapi Natsu dengan pakaian dan peralatan militer yang didapat entah dari mana.

Gray pun mendekati Happy dan bertanya "Hey, Happy! Majikanmu itu kenapa?" Happy bisa menggelengkan kepalanya "Entahlah! Tadi pagi aku bangun lebih dulu dari Natsu dan aku langsung pergi ke Guilld". "Lalu kenapa dengan _Tabaco maniac _itu?" tanya Gajeel dari belakang mereka.

"Hey, Natsu! Kau ini kenapa sih? Seperti mayat hidup saja!" ujar Erza duduk di samping Natsu. Natsu pun menoleh ke arah Erza dengan _empty face_nya. Untuk pertama kalinya Erza merasa merinding karenanya. Natsu pun kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya pada meja bar lagi.

Hening.

Ya! Itu yang dirasakan guild saat ini melihat aksi-reaksi Natsu yang sekarang. Semua orang di guild merasa sedikit khawatir dengan _Trouble Maker_ mereka itu. Sampai suara pintu terbuka. Terlihat seorang pria kekar bersama dengan gadis manis yang sama-sama berambut putih.

"Tadaima, Mira~nee!" sapa Lisana berjalan menuju meja bar dengan Elfman. "Okaeri, Lisana! Elfman!" balas Mira tersenyum. Lisana pun tersenyum balik namun dia menyadari bahwa teman masa kecilnya sedang terpuruk di meja bar.

"Mira~nee! Natsu kenapa?" tanya Lisana. Mirajane hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dia dari tadi memang begitu...aku pun tidak apa yang merasuki anak ini..." jelas Erza meminum tehnya. Mendengarnya, Lisana juga hanya bisa berkacak pinggang.

"Hey, Natsu! Bertingkah seperti bukalah tindakan OTOKO!" ujar Elfman sambil mengepal tangannya namun sepertinya Natsu belum bergeming."Ya sudahlah...mungkin dia cuma cape atau apa.." ucap Lisana duduk di samping Erza. Erza pun menganggung.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu Guild kembali terbuka. Terlihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang sambil membawa tas memasuki guild dan mendekati meja bar.

"Ohayo Lis, Erza, Mira~san, Natsu!" sapa Lucy.

"Ohayo, Lu!" balas Lisana.

"Ohayo juga, Lucy" balas Erza.

"Lucy~! Ohayo!" balas Mira.

"Yo, Luce! Ohayo!" sapa Natsu.

.

.

Tunggu dulu! Natsu? Yap! Itu benar!.

"EEEHHHHHH?"

Semua member kaget melihat reaksi Natsu yang tadi seperti manusia tanpa tulang sekarang kembali seperti semula. Namun sepertinya Lucy tidak menyadarinya.

"Mira~san! Hari ini aku mau melakukan misi solo untuk tiga hari ya?" kata Lucy menunjukan poster requestnya. "Oh...baiklah! Hati-hati ya!" ucap Mira yang tidak menyadari perubahan Natsu.

"Misi solo? Tetang apa, Lucy? Apa itu berbahaya?" tanya Natsu sedikit khawatir sedangkan Erza dan Lisana bengong di sampingnya. "Tenang saja, Natsu! Cuma menjadi pelayan di restoran Yajima~san saja!" Natsu pun tersenyum "Ya sudah! Cepat kembali ya!".

Lucy tersenyum dan mengcup pipi Natsu. Lucy pun berjalan menuju pintu Guild dan pergi stasiun. Semua member masih menatap pintu dengan tanda tanya masih mengitari kepala mereka. Mereka pun berbalik menoleh ke arah Natsu.

Dan ternyata Natsu kembali ke white modenya.

.

.

.

."Haaaaaaaahhhhhh?"

Semuanya kembali kaget dan terheran-heran dengan Dragon Slayer pink itu. "Ada apa dengan otak Flame Freak itu? Kalo ada Lucy dia biasa saja?" tanya Gray yang tadi Topless namun memakai Jeans sekarang hanya tertinggal boxer saja.

"Gray! Bajumu!" ujar Cana. "Ya ampun! Celana jeansku juga!" Gray pun mencari baju dan jeans nya. "Gray~sama! Juvia akan ikut mencari~!" ucap Juvia mengikuti Gray dengan _background _hati dan _slow motion._

Lisana hanya bisa memperhatikan Natsu yang sudah sangat OOC dan sesaat kemudian dia merasakan aura misterius dan menyeramkan di sekelilingnya. Dan ternyata aura itu datang dari Erza "N-Natsu...! Kau berani mempermainkanku ya!?".

Erza pun bangkit dari kursinya dan mencengkram kerah Natsu. Lalu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DASAR BOOODOOOHHH!"

Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! PLAK!

"ERZA! OY! HENTIKAN! SAKIT TAU! ERZA!" ujar Natsu di tengah-tengah tamparan tak berhingga itu. Erza pun menghentikan tamparannya dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Oy! Erza! Kau gila ya?" tanya Natsu memegang kedua pipinya yang sekarang sudah seperti pipi katak namun merah. "Kau sendiri yang aneh! Kenapa kau datang ke Guild dengan wajah seperti mayat hidup! Tapi saat ada Lucy kau seperti biasa!" ujar Erza.

Natsu hanya bisa mengendus sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang masih bengkak. Hening sejenak tapi Lisana mulai bicara "Memangnya kau kenapa, Natsu? Apa kau sedang masalah dengan Lucy?". "Ara ara...Bilang saja! Pasti kami bantu..." ucap Mira. "Aye!" kata Happy melayang mendekati Natsu.

Natsu pun menarik nafas panjang dan berkata "Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah di antara kami...Kalian tahu kan sudah dua tahun sejak aku dan Lucy menjalin hubungan?"

Mira, Lisana, Erza, Happy dan semua orang di Guild mengangguk. Natsu kembali berbicara "Aku bertingkah seperti itu karena aku sedang stres memikirkan cara untuk...kalian tau itu kan?". "Tau apa?" tanya Lisana.

"Itu tuh..." ucap Natsu dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya ampun Natsu! Aku pikir kau ini anak yang polos! Tapi sepertinya kau sudah cukup umur" kata Mira tersenyum.

"Jadi kalian tahu maksudku?" tanya Natsu lagi.

Erza, Lisana, Mira, Happy pun mengangguk lagi sebagai respon. "Tapi ingat ya! Kau harus perlahan-lahan! Jangan sampai membuat Lucy kesakitan! Dia itu masih tidak berpengalaman!" ujar Erza melipat tangannya.

"Huh?"

"Iya! Itu betul, Natsu! Dan ingat ya! Kau harus membuatnya rileks" kata Lisana.

"Apa?"

"Syukurlah~! Natsu ku pikir kau tak akan berpikir seperti itu! Aku sempat khawatir bagaimana dengan keturunanmu tapi sekarang aku lega~" ujar Happy.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalian ini bicara apa sih!" tanya Natsu dengan mata bertuliskan _incounent._

"Kami membicarakan tentang yang kau maksud" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi rasanya saat aku melakukan itu, Lucy tidak akan merasa sakit sedikit pun! Percayalah!" kata Natsu.

"Apa maksudmu Natsu? Jelas Lucy akan merasakan sakit karena...Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan! Kau mau bilang kalau Lucy itu sudah tidak lagi..." kata Lisana dengan wajah merah.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Lisana! Lucy itu tidak pernah pergi dengan pria sebelumnya kecuali Natsu! Atau memang dari saat dia bergabung dengan Fairy Tail dia sudah..." ujar Erza dengan wajah memanas.

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Lucy kehilangan..." ucap Mira menutup mulutnya.

"A-aye!"

Natsu mulai bingung dan kesal. Dia pun menarik nafas dan bicara "Dengar! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan! Kalian semua bicara tentang Lucy akan kesakitan, tidak berpengalaman, membuatnya rileks, dan kehilangan...apalah itu?! Dan aku pikir dia tidak akan merasakan semuaitu pada saat aku ...me...mel...mela...lam...MELAMAR LUCY!".

.

.

.

.

.

Mira, Lisana, Erza, Happy dan semua member Fairy Tail sekarang memutih seperti Natsu tadi.

.

.

.

"OH MY GOD!"

***TO BE CONTINEU***

Baiklah! Ini akhir dari Chapter 1.

Maaf kalau gaje banget ya!

Namun saya jamin kalau Chapter 2 gx segaje ini! Nah Tolong Tinggalkan satu Review untuk FF ini ya!

Namun rasanya Chapter 2 nya Up Date sedikt lama karena aku dapat Lomba Story Telling. Mohon doanya ya!

Terima Kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca!

Dan mohon Reviewnya Ya!


End file.
